Narcotics
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Regina finds Emma's stash of weed. Emma is a secret stoner and Regina isn't really happy. Swan Queen. From a tumblr prompt. Rated T for suggested drug use?


"You cheated." Emma pouted at the screen as her character spun out of control and Henry raced past her.

"No, I didn't." Henry countered distractedly as he swerved around a corner, moving to the left with his controller. "I'm just better than you at this game."

"I wanted to be Donkey Kong." Emma muttered as she glared resentfully at Princess Peach. Henry had pleaded with her to choose that character, stating that it would be appropriate to 'real life'. He, of course had immediately opted for Yoshi. "If I was Donkey Kong I would be winning."

Henry smirked slightly but didn't answer, too focused on the game.

Emma swerved around the same corner Henry had a couple of moments earlier, mimicking his tilt to the left. She frowned as she almost skidded off the road and pressed her finger harder against the 'A button'. Her grip tightened on the joystick (or as Henry constantly corrected her, _nunchuk) _in her left hand as she pushed forward, trying to catch up to the only character separating her from second place. Ironically that character was Donkey Kong. She narrowed her eyes at the screen, her tongue partly protruding from her lips as she neared the other character. Just as she drew level with Donkey Kong, a voice that was neither hers of Henry's sounded.

"Sheriff Swan." Emma froze at the sound of Regina's voice. Her grip on the controller loosened and her character came to a literal standstill on the screen. Since they'd gotten together, Regina only ever referred to her formally when she'd done something wrong and even then it was only 'Miss Swan'. _Sheriff _Swan was reserved solely for when Emma had done something she should have known better then to do. It was a reminder of her authority and her responsibility to set a good example for Henry. "Can I speak to you in the kitchen for a moment?"

Regina's voice was mostly calm but Emma recognised the sharp edge of anger simmering beneath her words. She looked up just in time to see Regina walking away from the doorway.

"You're in trouble." Henry noted as he drove over the finish line. He turned his eyes away from the screen just as Emma stood up from the couch.

Noticing the worried expression on Henry's face, Emma offered him a nervous smile and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry kid. I'll be back before you know it."

Henry nodded apprehensively and Emma grabbed the remote to turn the TV up before she dutifully followed Regina into the kitchen, her stomach fluttering nervously. When she entered, Regina was impatiently waiting for her next to the table.

Emma put on her most innocent smile. "Hey."

"Sheriff Swan, would you care to tell me why you have this?" Regina's eyes blazed with anger as she removed her hand from behind her back and held a small bag up in front of Emma's eyes.

Emma's smile instantly dropped as she took in the sight of the familiar green substance in the bag. "Crap. Where did you get that?"

Regina's nostril's flared in irritation. "That's all you have to say for yourself?"

Emma shrugged feebly, her eyes still fixed on the small bag.

"I found this hidden in your dresser." Regina finally said, throwing the small bag onto the table next to them. "Not very _well_, may I add."

Emma moved to pick up the bag of weed to hide it from view but she was quickly intercepted by her seething girlfriend who snatched the bag away.

"I will not have a drug addict living in my house Sheriff Swan."

"Hey now, come on." Emma practically whined. "Just because I smoke a little it doesn't mean I'm a drug addict. I only smoke that a few times a month."

"It is _against the law_, no matter how seldom an occurrence it is." Regina snapped angrily. "As the Sheriff of this town you should know better than to take drugs. I could have you _fired_ for this!"

Emma hurriedly shushed Regina and shot an anxious glance over her shoulder towards the door. "Don't yell. Henry is in the living room!"

"So _now_ you're concerned about Henry?" Regina's blood was positively boiling with rage as she stepped forward into Emma's personal space. "Tell me Sheriff, what would you have done if our son had gotten his hands on _this_? Did you even think about that?"

Emma had the decency to look ashamed and pointedly avoided looking Regina in the eye. "I know. I'm sorry…"

"You're _sorry_?" Regina echoed shrilly. "You have the audacity to bring an illegal narcotic into my home and all you can say is _sorry_?"

"Look, I'll get rid it." Emma snatched the bag from Regina's hand. Under the mayor's watchful eye she stormed over to the sink and dumped the contents of the bag into it. She turned on the tap for a couple of moments and watched the weed disappear down the drain before turning back around to face Regina, holding the empty bag up for her inspection.

Regina regarded Emma silently for a couple of long seconds, her expression still angry. Finally she spoke up, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "How am I to know that you won't bring drugs into my house again?"

"I won't." Emma said quickly. "I swear. I'll never touch the stuff again, I promise."

Regina searched Emma's eyes for any sign that she was lying. When she found none, she nodded. "Fine."

"You know I would never do anything to put Henry in danger." Emma said, pleading for Regina to believe her. "I wouldn't."

Regina nodded tersely, affected by Emma's saddened expression no matter how much she didn't want to be. "I know, dear." With that said she turned on her heel and stalked towards the door.

"Regina?" Emma called out before Regina had the chance to walk out of the door.

Regina turned around, raising an expectant eyebrow.

"Our son?" Emma asked hopefully.

Regina smiled faintly at the question. "Our son." She confirmed quietly. She fell silent for a couple of moments before continuing. "Of course, you're still sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Of course." Emma murmured distractedly. Regina walked out of the kitchen and Emma grinned, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Our son."


End file.
